Cursed/Transcript
(Theme Song) It’s the next generation in LazyTown, New tasks every day, Things are upside down here in LazyTown, Adventures just a minute away! (LazyTown: The Next Generation Logo Appears In the screen) Robbie Rotten Narrating: “Cursed” (Cuts to Robbie Rotten) Robbie Rotten: What should I do for fun? Maybe I should vandalize the mayor’s house by writing Sportacus is a… Stephanie: Hey Robbie! Robbie Rotten: What is it? (Stephanie and the kids walk up to Robbie Rotten) Stingy: We want to know about your secret weapon you tried to destroy Sportacus with! Robbie Rotten: Secret weapon? I don’t have one! Trixie: Yeah you do! Pixel: We want to know what it is! Stephanie: Also, we want to tell you the harm it causes! Robbie Rotten: Harm? Well, if you do me a favor and eat these chocolate cakes, I’ll tell you! (Robbie Rotten gives Stephanie and the Children cake) Stephanie: Can’t believe he forced us to eat this, well, we have to know what’s causing the strange power of Robbie Rotten! (Stephanie tries to eat the Chocolate Cake) (Sportacus appears) Sportacus: Stop! It’s going to hurt your powers Stephanie! Ziggy: Sportacus! Stephanie: I’m sorry Sportacus, I was too curious to know what weapon Robbie Rotten used to hurt you! Sportacus: Well, there is another way that Robbie has to tell us! He has to beat you in tennis! (Cuts to the tennis court) Sportacus: You go first Stephanie! (Stephanie hits the ball with a tennis racket) (Landed behind Robbie Rotten’s side) Stephanie: 15 right! (Robbie hits the ball with a tennis racket) (Stephanie hits the ball with a tennis racket) (Landed behind Robbie Rotten’s side) Stephanie: 30 right! (Robbie Rotten groans) (Robbie hits the ball with a tennis racket) (Stephanie hits the ball with a tennis racket) (Landed behind Robbie Rotten’s side) Stephanie: 40 right! (Robbie gets angry) (Robbie hits the ball with a tennis racket) (Stephanie hits the ball with a tennis racket) (Landed on Robbie Rotten’s nuts) Stephanie: Oh my! I must have given you pain! Sportacus: You still won Stephanie! Robbie, I guess you’ll have to give up the secret! (Robbie Rotten Starts to get Angry) Milford to the 4th wall: Children 6 or under! I recommend you cover your ears or mute the TV because you don’t want to know what happens next! (Steam comes out of Robbie Rotten’s ears) Robbie Rotten: Censored You! Censored You! Censored You! Censored You! Censored You! Censored You! Sportacus, You are a jackCensored! Stephanie, you are a Sexy Censored! (Everyone gasps) Everyone angrily: Robbie Rotten! Robbie Rotten: Who the Censored do you expect? Sportaflop? Stephanie: That is not funny! You are not allowed to say these words in LazyTown! Robbie Rotten: Shut the Censored Up pink Censored! Stephanie: What did you call me? Robbie Rotten: Pink Censored! You heard me! Stephanie: That’s it! I’m telling Uncle Milford! Robbie Rotten: Well what the Censored is that Censored going to do? Pixel: Don’t even say that word! It’s very offensive! Robbie Rotten: Oh what? Censored? You’re a Censored! Pixel: You racist little… Stingy: Don’t start it too! Stephanie: Everyone! Shut Up! I need to tell the mayor about the forbidden words that Robbie Rotten said to us! (Stephanie walks away) Sportacus: Don’t move a muscle! (Cuts to the Mayor’s office) (Milford sleeps) (Stephanie enters) (Milford wakes up) Stephanie: Uncle Milford? We really need to talk about Robbie Rotten! Milford: What about him? Is he trying to get rid of Sportacus? Stephanie: Even worse! He said some bad words! Milford: Really? What did he say? Stephanie: I’ll tell you! (Stephanie whispers the bad words that Robbie said into Milford’s ears) Milford: My goodness! Those words are unacceptable in LazyTown! Were going to confront him! (Cuts to the tennis court) Milford: Robbie Rotten! (Milford and Stephanie walk up to Robbie Rotten) Robbie Rotten: Oh great! The Censored and Censored is here for my scolding! Milford: Robbie! Can you explain this war? Robbie Rotten: Well, they were forcing me to give up my weapon! Milford: Weapons? Weapons are not allowed in LazyTown! Stephanie: Especially illegal ones! Milford: Wait! Robbie Rotten has an illegal weapon? He must be punished! Robbie Rotten: What are you going to do? Give me Censored Beatings? Milford: Don’t talk like that! Robbie Rotten: I wonder what your going to do about it? (Cuts to the LazyTown court) Milford: Court is now in session! We are here for Robbie’s forbidden words and possession of illegal weapons. I call Stephanie to the stand! (Stephanie walks up on stage) Stephanie: Thank You! One day, Robbie was using dark magic to choke Sportacus with it! We don’t know where he received that power, but it’s too dangerous! And lately, he used profanity on us in LazyTown! We all know profanity is forbidden! Milford: Thanks for your case Stephanie! And now, since engaging in illegal activity and use of profanity, Robbie is found guilty! Robbie Rotten: Oh, don’t even try me! Milford: And Robbie Rotten will be banished from LazyTown until he loses his magic! Robbie Rotten: And how is that supposed to happen? (Sportacus goes behind him) (Cuts to the Entrance to LazyTown) (Sportacus takes Robbie Rotten out of LazyTown) Robbie Rotten: Let go of me SportaCensored! I will rule the day you took away my peace! (Sportacus throws Robbie Rotten out of LazyTown) Sportacus: Don’t come back until you learn not to curse and stop using black magic! (Sportacus walks away) Robbie Rotten: Sportaflop! (Cuts to the kids doing basketball) (Pixel makes a shot into the basket) Pixel: Yes! One point for me! Stephanie it’s your turn! (Stephanie sighs) (Stephanie takes the basketball and misses) Ziggy: That’s weird! Stephanie’s usually good at sports and mostly happy! Stephanie, what’s wrong? Trixie: Is it that you miss the shot? Stingy: Robbie said something? Pixel: You didn’t get the answer how Robbie Rotten got powers? Stephanie: No, I think I overthrew Robbie Rotten! Did I do the right thing, or the wrong thing? Trixie: You did the right thing! Stingy: Robbie is a bad man! Stephanie: He’s not that bad, he can be funny sometimes. Ziggy: But the magic he’s using is dangerous. He’s not that funny anymore! Stephanie: I got to confront him! (Stephanie walks away) Pixel: No Stephanie! Trixie: Please don’t! Ziggy: He might do something! Stingy: Listen to us! Aren’t we your friends! Stephanie: So as Robbie Rotten! Even if he is bad! (Stephanie super speeds out of LazyTown) Stingy: Go ahead and confront Robbie Rotten! You’re not the Stephanie we know! (Cuts to Robbie Rotten) (Robbie Rotten cries) Robbie Rotten: Whatever! LazyTown doesn’t need me! I will make everyone In Stephanie’s former hometown Lazy! How about that! I’m about to leave LazyTown for what ever town Stephanie used to live in! I will use my… Stephanie: Robbie! (Stephanie super speeds to Robbie Rotten) Stephanie: Don’t leave LazyTown, I was wrong about snitching on you! Robbie Rotten: I hope you learned your lesson! Snitches gets stiches! Bye! Stephanie: No Robbie! LazyTown is not the same without you! You can be mean sometimes, but your also funny! Robbie Rotten: Sorry little girl but I’m not that guy anymore! My powers have weakened my sense of humor! Stephanie: Come on Robbie! Why don’t I sing a song to make you feel better? (Don't Mean What You Say is playing, and Stephanie is singing it) Stephanie: Felling any better now? Robbie Rotten: Singing won’t do any good! Stephanie: Why don’t I take you inside my house? Robbie Rotten: Okay but wait for nightfall! I don’t want to be seen by anyone else in LazyTown! Stephanie: Okay! (Nightfall at Stephanie’s house) Milford: I haven’t seen Stephanie since Robbie got evicted out of LazyTown! Maybe I should look for her! (Milford Yawns) Milford: I’m tired! Second thought, I should go to bed! (Milford goes to bed) (Stephanie and Robbie Rotten secretly enters) (Stephanie and Robbie sit down on the couch) Robbie Rotten: So, what are we doing in your house? Stephanie: I’m teaching you how to replace bad words! Starting with this phrase, What the blank. You can say heck or fudge. But I recommend you say fudge because heck can sound like a bad word! Robbie Rotten: I agree! I like chocolate! So, I will take the fudge! Stephanie: Next, Holy Blank! You can replace that word with sportscandy! And I know that it’s hard for you to like it, but we do need to replace bad words! Next, God Censored It! You can replace it with dagnabbit! Next, Son of a blank! You can say the word monkey or biscuit! Robbie Rotten: I choose monkey! Stephanie: I’m glad that your replacing bad words! Now, I won’t accuse you, but what weapons do you have? (Robbie sighs and shows Stephanie the spell book) Stephanie: Of course! A spell book! Robbie Rotten: I believed that I received the tremendous power because I was destined to be number 1! Stephanie: No, this is the first spell book! The second spell book is out there somewhere! We should destroy those books! Robbie Rotten: But without that book, I’m powerless! Stephanie: How about this, if you do something good with that book for once, I will let you keep it, and my Uncle will give you a second chance for you to remain in LazyTown! Is that a deal? Robbie Rotten: But I wasn’t meant to be the hero! Stephanie: You can! For once! Robbie Rotten: I don’t trust you that much, but it’s a deal! (Robbie and Stephanie shakes hands) (Milford walks out) Milford: Did somebody said my name? (Milford gasps) Milford: Robbie Rotten? Stephanie! Why did you bring him here when he’s kicked out! Stephanie: I know about his weapon. He is using dark magic with a certain book! And I promised if he does something good for once, you will give him a second chance! Milford: Me? Giving him a second chance? No way! He is a bad man! Why do you think I should trust him? Stephanie: He can be good sometimes, He has a sense of humor! Milford: Fine! He will stay under the condition you gave him! (Daytime outside) (Ziggy swings while Stingy pushes him) Ziggy: Higher! Higher! Stingy: You know your going to hurt yourself and go to the hospital! Sportacus can’t help if he didn’t fly! (Stingy pushes Ziggy then Ziggy jumps so high to the sky) (Ziggy screams) Ziggy: Help me! Sportacus: I’ll save you! Stephanie: I think you should sit this one out! (Ziggy almost lands on the ground but Robbie uses his magic to break Ziggy’s fall) Sportacus and Stingy: Robbie Rotten? Robbie Rotten: You can hurt yourself kid! Don’t swing so high on the swing! (Robbie puts down Ziggy safely) Sportacus: Robbie! You saved Ziggy! Stephanie: It’s official! You get a second chance! Sportacus: So, Stephanie, why did you bring back Robbie? Stephanie: I was so harsh, and I overthrew Robbie! I felt bad! But I’m glad Robbie did something good for once! (Bing Bang starts) Stephanie: “Bing Bang Digerigerdong!” Robbie Rotten: “Funny words I say when I am Dancing! Bing Bang Digerigerdong!” Stephanie: “Silly words that can mean anything! Stephanie and Robbie Rotten: “Get on up it’s time to dance yeah! It’s so much fun being up on the feet! So, we go up, up, Do the jump! Move around and clap your hands together! Down, down Turn around! Having fun is what it’s all about!” Robbie: Thank you all! I got to go! Bye! (Cuts to Robbie Rotten’s Layer) Robbie Rotten: From now on, No more profanity! (Robbie takes out his spell book but accidentally drops it on his foot) Robbie Rotten: Ow Son of a Censored! (Robbie puts his hands in his mouth) Category:LazyTown Category:Universal Kids Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:Nick Jr. Category:TV-Y7 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nickelodeon